


稚女

by mf4002



Category: redvelvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mf4002/pseuds/mf4002
Summary: 類現實向





	1. 稚女

**Author's Note:**

> 類現實向

【seulrene】稚女

回程途中的倦意總是肆無忌憚的，在行徑中悄悄鑽入睡眠深處，可即便這樣，坐在前頭的裴柱現還是聽見了。她聽見金藝琳刻意將嗓音壓低說：「怎麼在看這張照片？那時候姐姐妳站得比較遠沒聽見吧？我在附近有聽到哦，柱現姐姐好像說了什麼跟『長大』還有『變老』有關的事情——」

一個小時之前她們才從頒獎典禮的喧鬧中脫身，裴柱現難得在鏡頭前向後輩多說了兩句話，真的就只是兩句話，它們貼近生活，貼近這幾天纏繞著她的小煩惱，而煩惱總是隱密的，因而她必須依偎在後輩的懷裡，讓耳語沒有洩漏的危機。也許當時的她確實太困擾了，又或者相機的景窗裡從來容不下一個謊，就算是一張半成品預覽圖也一樣。她眉心間的弧度在略顯粗劣的象素中，像是擰出一條鋼索，上頭有個火柴人，手拿著木桿，在撒嬌與委屈之間驚險橫越。

漆黑公路在斷續的燈光下嫁接著她的臉，她在車窗裡看見自己居然又皺起眉，精巧複製著此前的困擾。於是任憑視線潛行，對著後方那張隨著時間不斷刻劃軌跡的面容，進行一次自認完美的窺視。

那是一張容易讓裴柱現失去時間感的臉，這麼多年了，不管身體多瘦，臉頰總是有肉，笑的時候彎起眼，常讓她以為時間的本質其實是一個時鐘，而指針總有停擺的時候，如同她望著康澀琪。她經常因此找不到正確的紀年標準，以為兩個人在一起的時刻都是「當年」，以為康澀琪並沒有長大。

是她錯了。

幾天前她們準備前往遠方，小天使孫勝完在出發前一晚為大家查好資料：那是一座海拔約有五百二十公尺的盆地城市，位於南半球，正值夏季，氣候乾燥涼爽。

裴柱現不知道康澀琪是否只聽見夏季兩個字，又或者行程疲倦過頭，第二天她看見康澀琪縮在一件與保暖或者厚實都扯不上關係的毛衣裡，像是誤以為鮮明澄亮的顏色具有發熱功效。

她嘆了一口氣，畢竟到達遠方從來就沒有捷徑，她們仍必須從宿舍出發，入境機場，飛上萬呎高空，然後降落，輾轉反覆，之後再起飛，讓飛行變成一次嘈雜轟鳴的夢境，才能在最後讓綿長的安地斯山脈落入眼底。過程中勢必得夾雜著首爾的零下低溫，裴柱現想，也許康澀琪根本已經忘記。

那張肉嘟嘟的臉被漁夫帽遮得嚴實，她看不清表情，索性在下車的時候拉開外套，將對方明顯凍僵的身體納入領地範圍。

「妳怎麼還像個小孩一樣，連什麼時候該穿暖都不知道。」

裴柱現不住嚷了一句，就這麼一句話而已，說的時候有白煙從嘴角溢散，康澀琪的嘴角像是嚅了一下，但是她沒有聽見任何聲音，以為只是因為冷的關係。

這個傻孩子。裴柱現在心裡又說了一次。

傻小孩康澀琪，被裴柱現摟在懷裡一直走到入境閘口，她只能透過日漸清晰的身體輪廓告訴裴柱現，她已經不是小孩了，她長大了，腹部線條在一次又一次的練習中變得緊緻，那是成長的符號之一。可惜裴柱現看不明白，又或者下意識總在迴避。

迴避一個小孩終究會長大成人的事實，這是一種什麼樣的心情？

裴柱現很難把那樣的自己剖析徹底。飛機就要起飛了，接下來的航程將長達數十小時，失去日與夜的正常邏輯，那一刻忽然讓裴柱現覺得，她們將在萬呎雲層之上相依為命。而康澀琪早已經歪過頭睡在她肩上，伴隨著均勻的呼吸。裴柱現不禁失笑，小心翼翼拽好康澀琪身上的毛毯，想起康澀琪一路上的沉默，不知道是不是被那句短促的叨念觸動了某顆細小的地雷，如今正在尋找引爆的時機。

她們雙手緊握，藏匿在毛毯提供的溫熱之下，彷若緊握住年歲裡不曾消散過的秘密。裴柱現在這時聽見機艙內的廣播響起：艙門即將關閉，請地勤人員離開機艙。

飛機真的要起飛了，很快地，她不僅會看見天空，她甚至會成為天空的一部份。她感覺到康澀琪的掌心無意識地緊了緊，也許掉在某個夢裡也說不定。她轉過頭，機艙內的置物箱開闔著，聲音此起彼落，而康澀琪脂粉未施的睡臉是一顆水果口味的軟糖，裴柱現抿起嘴角，偷偷伸手戳了一下。

「嗯？姐姐？起飛了嗎？」康澀琪揉著眼睛問。

都說了，長途飛行無疑是一個夢境。康澀琪溫軟的嗓音帶著睡意，在起飛之前先行降落在夢的入口。裴柱現搖搖頭，重新讓掉落的毛毯裹緊康澀琪，順勢拍了拍對方的胸口，哄孩子似的：「還沒，妳繼續睡吧。」

康澀琪瞇起眼嗯了一聲，又把腦袋瓜沉了回去。她沒看見裴柱現噙在嘴角的，不明所以的笑意。

很多年以前裴柱現還真的跟康澀琪相依為命，老舊練習室裡的藍天布景，仔細看可以發現上頭附著一些灰塵、油垢，還有練習生們未竟的夢想。她們就著那片虛擬的藍天不斷隨著樂曲舞動身體，看不見未來在哪裡。

有一年康澀琪的聲帶出了問題，連姐姐兩個字的發音都成為險境。康澀琪在某天深夜按停角落的音響，而後牽起她的手，她們交握的掌心一同指向練習室裡那片虛擬的天空，那道沙啞的聲音順勢帶著她，像要走向有光的以後。

裴柱現遂聽見康澀琪說：「姐姐，出道以後我們一起去看更寬廣的天空吧，我們一起坐飛機的話，我就把靠窗的位置讓給妳，妳就可以一直看、一直看，直到落地。」

裴柱現問她：「我們真的會一起出道嗎？澀琪。」

「會的柱現姐姐，我們當然會的。」

那時候的康澀琪還是個孩子，受傷的聲帶讓每一句話都像塊拼圖，破碎而堅定。且不會明白飛行形同折磨，多數時候她們靠在對方的肩膀上陷入深淺不一的睡眠，只在降落前的十幾分鐘緩緩醒來，推開圓弧舷窗的遮光板，光線流淌進來，雲層綿延，模糊現實與夢的交界。

她們確實一起出道了，時間確實也不是一只時鐘，時間一直在走，裴柱現卻總在長途飛行的空檔佯裝不知情，把康澀琪當成她心裡唯一的小孩。

她是真的錯了。

她不清楚自己睡了多久，更不知道康澀琪是什麼時候醒來的，等她再睜眼，座位前的置物桌已經被康澀琪放了下來。

「柱現姐姐。」

「嗯？」

「我已經不是小孩了。」

沒來由的澄清和對方面前的那杯果汁，都讓擁有話語權的那個人顯得更像一個小孩。

裴柱現笑了出來，愣了幾秒才找回自己的思緒：「什麼呀，怎麼突然說這個？」

「早上在機場的時候，姐姐妳說我怎麼像個小孩一樣，可是姐姐……」

「呀康澀琪，今天很冷的知道吧？妳以為宿舍門一打開就是智利嗎？當然是不可能的了。妳穿得那麼少，萬一生病了怎麼辦？這難道不像個小孩嗎？」

餐車車輪在走道間疊加著紊亂的頻率，康澀琪癟癟嘴，一時之間只能啞口，卻又非得說點什麼，才不至於崩解：「姐姐，我真的不是小孩了。」她又重複了一次。

只好笑著接過對方信誓旦旦的發言，裴柱現指著康澀琪面前的果汁：「好好好，我們澀琪不是小孩了，小孩才不會喝果汁，對吧？」

康澀琪不說話了，後來她向空服員要了一點酒，她的決心就像酒精，容易使人失去戒心。她想讓裴柱現知道，她已經長大了。高腳杯被她用五根手指緊緊握住，她誠懇且過於認真。晃了晃酒杯，她對著裴柱現說：「姐姐妳看，是天空。」

裴柱現回頭看向那雙眼睛，她想告訴康澀琪，關於天空最美的角度並不是這樣的，舷窗太窄，還經常因為高空中的低溫而附上一層細小結晶，她不是很喜歡，她最喜歡的，其實一直都在康澀琪眼裡。很久以前她就已經見過那片天空，在那間破舊的練習室，康澀琪的眼睛在揮汗練習後綻放著晶瑩，當然還有那片廉價的布景，僵硬的藍天白雲，倒映在康澀琪的眼底，照亮前程的模樣。

「別看了，接下來幾十個小時我們還都得得盯著天空，我不想那麼快就看膩。」裴柱現故作嫌棄，不知道她的嘴角已經暴露心裡的秘密。

當然也不會明白康澀琪的決心。

＊

康澀琪的決心是一切困擾的根源。

裴柱現不過是在臨睡前對康澀琪開了個玩笑，她說康澀琪，那個人手裡拿著的牌子寫著要跟妳結婚對吧，聽好了，小孩子是不可以隨便亂結婚的，所以我把妳帶走了。

歷史悠久的城市，海拔五百多公尺，在這裡被吻到輕微缺氧，是不是也是合情合理的事情？裴柱現不知道。她不知道康澀琪的力氣已經那麼大了，她是說，以往就算是接吻，對方也總是溫吞得可以，彷彿一隻初生的貓科動物，心態兇猛，而侵略性卻趨近於零。最早以前甚至還會禮貌性地詢問著：「姐姐，請問我可以吻妳嗎？」

裴柱現還以為，這會是她生命裡難得清爽的夏季。

被康澀琪一把拽進懷裡的時候，裴柱現的尾音還夾雜著和對方同款的沐浴乳香氣，氣味陌生，恍若輕易就能點燃一些什麼。

她開始覺得熱了，空調溫度應該要再低一些，但她被鎖進康澀琪懷裡，隔著寬鬆T恤，她感覺到康澀琪身體的曲線，形同合作舞台後的私密後續。

「呀妳怎麼回事？」裴柱現不住驚呼。

熱氣沿著後頸拂過，她耳根發燙，聽見康澀琪說：「姐姐，不管如何，我是一定會跟妳走的，但是可以請妳不要再把我當成小孩了嗎？我長大了，可以保護妳了。」

她想她的小孩是真的長大了，她自己其實也知道。小孩曾在煙花炸裂的瞬間將她攬進懷裡，像初生的貓科動物終於長了第一顆尖牙，還是沒有什麼侵略性，卻能為她抵禦雜音。那一刻必然是絢爛的，只在康澀琪懷裡限定。裴柱現曾經為此有了一絲欣慰，那個曾經恐懼舞台的小孩，而今已然擁有征服的能力。如果那時候的她意識到這是成長的象徵，那該多好。

在這座古老的城市中，裴柱現又一次墜入康澀琪的懷抱。她卻仍為那一件單薄過頭的毛衣而止不住碎念。

康澀琪其實比誰都聰明，把機靈有神偽裝成無時無刻都在走神的樣子，讓人一時之間失了心神，容易因為心軟而被捕獲。裴柱現是苦主，並且希望此生只有她一人受害就夠了，她願意承擔。

因此她經常分辨不出來康澀琪是否真的在聽她說話。

「呀康澀琪，那妳回去的那天至少得再多穿一件外套，別再這……」

「姐姐我知道了，我都知道了，我會聽話的。」康澀琪嘴上討饒，下顎輕輕抵在裴柱現肩窩，熱氣蓄意翻湧，連同她的指腹，如一座陌生城市必備的巡禮。

練習生時期康澀琪的手經常受傷，有時從學校帶往練習室，有時又從練習室把傷帶回家。裴柱現總是為康澀琪細心上藥，她動作輕柔，連叮嚀也是。她對康澀琪說，妳的指節很分明，那麼好看的一雙手，別老是弄傷，最好也不要一直折動它，聽見了沒？

康澀琪都聽見了，即便改不掉折關節的習慣，也不再輕易帶著傷。她的指節確實分明，是這座古老城市在夜裡最鮮活的勾引。

裴柱現在床沿邊被康澀琪惹得發癢，她縮著肩膀猛地站起身，腰間還被康澀琪的掌心搭著，她轉過身，這一次被拽得差點撞上康澀琪的鼻尖。

「康澀琪妳到底在做什麼？已經很晚了。」

裴柱現眨眨眼睛，睡意落在眼角。她和康澀琪離得太近，是只能容下一個選項的距離，她們得在睡眠與纏綿之間二選一。

康澀琪選了纏綿，而裴柱現沒有選擇。

在裴柱現的理智還沒陷入朦朧以前，她就已經找不到康澀琪眼底那片任由她依戀的湛藍，她只看見一汪濕潤，來自長大成人的標記。她深深吸了一口氣，故作聰明地在康澀琪的臉頰上落下一個吻，她原想接著說，好了夠了，康澀琪，真的很晚了，我以後不會再說妳是小孩了，我們快睡吧，明天還有演出。

可惜一切都太遲了，康澀琪的手臂繞過她的腰，將她輕輕扣向更深、更難以脫逃的懷抱。一直要到很久之後，裴柱現才會明白，也許時間的存在就是為了走向這一刻，她的小孩長大成人，而後時間真的成為一只沒有電池的時鐘，一切都靜止了，康澀琪開始長大後的第一堂課：關於愛慾的爬梳與論證。

「呀——」她低嗔一聲，預備好的台詞即將作廢。

康澀琪的吻擁有銷毀一切語言的能力，裴柱現深以為然。又或者這一刻從來就沒有讓語言置喙的餘地，她渾身燥熱，幾乎已經快要忘記，十幾個小時以前她曾抱著瑟瑟發抖的康澀琪走在機場前的走道，並為了低溫而憂心不已。

她太熱了，雙頰滾燙，所剩無幾的尾音因而模糊起來。恍然間，康澀琪的指腹已經越過輕薄衣料，撫過平坦小腹，落在燎原的邊界，以另外一種質地的衣料為界。

很快就要抵達愛慾的起點，她聽見康澀琪低聲喃喃：「姐姐，我睡不著，妳陪陪我吧。」

恍惚間裴柱現想起一些看似毫不相干的詞語，譬如物極必反，譬如反撲。

這座古老的城市恍若一則寓言，打從一開始就打算將裴柱現推向深淵。她看著她心裡的那個小孩，眼裡流淌著濕熱的水光，她說澀琪，妳長大了，不就代表我變老了嗎？

康澀琪搖搖頭，輕柔撩搔的指尖忽地停住：「我看過姐姐的廣告了，姐姐是精靈女王吧，精靈是不會老的。」而後親吻蔓延至頸間，熱氣噴薄，每一個字裡都飽含著霧氣。

小孩長大了，會頂嘴了。裴柱現笑著撫過康澀琪柔軟的髮絲，那一刻的她確實沒有選擇。當然她也不想選了，她想知道她的小孩要將她帶往何方，也許會有著比安地斯山脈還要更悠遠的頂峰，等待她們前往。

＊

小孩長大了，這件事情確實讓裴柱現有點困擾，她得直面康澀琪散發出來的，與年紀相符合的魅力，更甚者，她得用盡力氣確立所有權。於是才會在幾天後的頒獎典禮上對著後輩撒嬌似地說：「妳們這些小孩腦子裡到底都在想什麼？小孩長大了不就真的代表我變老了嗎？」

後輩一時之間被問得無措，只好不斷安撫，在親暱的擁抱與比心之中，後輩並不知道此前種種，她下意識看向遠方，用一種鎖定嫌疑人的姿態。

而嫌疑人康澀琪，當晚和裴柱現離得不算近，因此那張過於親密的預覽圖，一直要等到回程路上才出現在她的手機裡。

她坐在後座，從車子椅背間的縫隙間窺見一抹淺淺青紫痕跡，就落在裴柱現的後頸。回國以後她很乖，乖得像個小孩，記得多穿一件外套，也記得要讓裴柱現準時睡覺。

卻沒能對那張預覽圖顯現一個成年人該有的成熟。

她決定要在洗澡以後敲響裴柱現的房門，然後對她說，姐姐，這幾天請多準備幾件高領的衣服吧。

看吧，她是真的很乖，還記得要說敬語。

The End.


	2. Honey Bunny

【seulrene】Honey Bunny

據說不論歌手或演員，多少都會有這樣的經驗：拿出手機，在網上搜索自己的名字。

康澀琪，一九九四年生，知名女團成員，擔任隊內主舞與領唱，同時也是隊友們主要欺負的對象。她在相關條目裡看見無數關於自己的輪廓，彷彿那就是全部的她，只要熟讀，就能組裝出康澀琪的模樣。

可惜並不是這樣的，有些事情只有她自己知道。譬如當她面對自己喜歡裴柱現的事實，她就成了一個識字的啞巴。她知道喜歡兩個字該怎麼寫，她可以寫得非常工整，沒有出錯的可能，她甚至可以畫出來，但是那都太慢了。她生活在一個已經開通5G商用服務的地方，只要關乎緩慢的，似乎都要被淘汰，偏偏她就是喜歡諸如膠捲相機，或者黑膠唱盤之類的東西，上世紀的脫節產物，是她私人宇宙裡兀自閃耀的行星。在音樂的律動之外，她經常跟不上生活的節拍，因而她是愛情裡的喑啞人士，當她試圖靠近，她的字裡便沒有聲音。

愛情必須經由大聲宣稱才能成立嗎？康澀琪不知道，她一向說得少，做得多，像要把愛一個人當成沉默的遊戲，動心的程度必須和分貝成反比，她越是喜歡裴柱現，就得讓自己變得更安靜。她會記得裴柱現喜歡天空，會在煙花迸裂的嘈雜中將對方緊緊圈鎖。很久很久以前，在她們還沒被這麼多鏡頭捕捉之前，她無數次承接著裴柱現的眼淚，她說一切都會好起來的，柱現姐姐，我會一直在妳身邊。

彼時裴柱現總是把自己哭成一隻小兔子，哭到眼睛通紅，細瘦的肩膀隨著抽噎而顫動著，然後順勢躲進康澀琪懷裡。康澀琪不會知道她的懷抱是蜜，總讓傷心的兔子甘願在此跌倒。此後小兔子偶爾假裝跌倒，以此騙得如蜜般的擁抱，康澀琪當然也不會知情。

她做得太多，知道的卻又太少。

她想知道裴柱現有多喜歡她，她曾經問過，可裴柱現說她是小孩，小孩不應該問這麼多。她很沮喪，彷彿年紀是一條禁止跨越的黃線，愛情的核心就藏在那條黃線之後，她能被賦予的，永遠只是一些幼稚的標記，譬如裴柱現的叮嚀，衣服要多穿一點，不要感冒，跳舞要記得熱身不要受傷——

康澀琪想，如果那也是喜歡的表現，那裴柱現喜歡的人大概不只自己一個，又或者一個人本來就可以同時之間喜歡很多小孩，但戀人通常只有一個。

她不想要當裴柱現的小孩，當她以小孩的姿態陪在裴柱現身邊，就像是在說：她的肩膀永遠不夠為對方承擔一點什麼，可能是責任，或者以後。

是不是只要她能證明自己不是小孩，就會知道裴柱現有多喜歡她？

她被這個問題困擾很多年了，難得和信任的朋友聊起來的時候，朋友建議她，不妨為自己與戀人之間設立特殊暗號，朋友話還沒說完，康澀琪似是想到了什麼，連忙問道：「暗號？戒指也是一種暗號嗎？」

朋友點點頭，對於戀愛中的種種枝微末節顯得很是通透，她說當然了，那當然也是。

康澀琪的腦袋瓜於是喪氣地垂下，她喔了一聲，裴柱現指間那枚過於親密的戒指浮現腦海，那戒指款式簡單，在她眼裡偶爾是一顆檸檬口味的糖果，她即便只是遠望，也止不住蔓延在頰邊的酸意。

她隨後被朋友的一個響指勾回心神，聽見朋友說：「但那太普通了，戀人之間的暗號要特別一點。」

康澀琪看著朋友將手指向光潔的頸項，她歪過頭，含糊的咬字卡在喉間：「咬？」

是要她當吸血鬼或者野獸嗎？她不解。

朋友放聲大笑，說答案很標準了，但康澀琪妳在綜藝裡果然都是本色出演，怎麼那麼無趣呢，妳當然得……當然得「咬」，但請溫柔一點吧，要是真出了什麼事，可別找我負責。

有時候透過身體加深戀人關係，也是一種合理的佔有，怎麼，妳真的交了男朋友了嗎？朋友笑著問她。

康澀琪低下頭支吾好久，纖長手指擰著吸管繞了一圈又一圈，直到冰咖啡杯緣的水珠暈出一圈水漬，她才終於開口：「是陪伴我走了很多年的人。」

「喜歡？」

「喜歡。」

「和對方說過了嗎？」

「採訪的時候……不知道對方有沒有感覺到就是了。」

「呀澀琪啊，採訪可不算啊！」

……

朋友調侃她明明在舞台上具有十足的侵略性，怎麼下了台又是一副溫吞模樣，很像剛剛出生的貓科動物，凶狠只是表面功夫的一種。

她的沮喪隨著杯緣邊的水漬加深，她不懂戀愛的道理，又該怎麼辦？像是下一秒就得目送她的姐姐走向別人懷裡，而她們共同經歷的年歲不過也只是一張薄紙，太過容易被雨水浸透。

「怎麼辦呢？」咖啡香氣包攏著她的嗓音，卻明顯沒受益於咖啡因，仍舊無精打采。

朋友倏地又是一個響指，聲音離得太近，害她不自覺跟著縮了縮肩膀。

「妳會問怎麼辦，就代表妳要開竅了，既然妳問了，那我就告訴妳吧。妳要記得，適時把愛情當成一場遊戲，妳要有一點攻擊性，讓對方知道妳是很在意的，妳不是一直這麼無動於衷，妳甚至得表現出野心，才不會讓妳喜歡的人跑走，知道嗎？」

康澀琪似懂非懂，帶著疑惑的指尖索性繞著水漬劃圈，低頭看見桌上的手機跳出一則通知，來自她喜歡了很多年的裴柱現：「晚上回來一起吃飯嗎？」

她看著手機屏幕上明滅的亮光，在光源趨向黑暗之前，就著唇齒間的咖啡香氣，她抬頭看向朋友，答得有些無奈：「但是我喜歡了一個很在意輸贏的人，妳這麼說，難道是要我贏她嗎？」她可不敢。

朋友笑得意欲不明，她拍了拍康澀琪的肩膀：「那不正好，喜歡遊戲的人才願意認真較勁，剩下的妳得自己摸索，說不定玩著玩著就有答案。去試試吧。」

去試試吧，關於裴柱現到底有多喜歡自己的答案。

可惜康澀琪心中渴求的答案，似乎還遺落在不知名的他方。在她屢屢因為疑惑，而試圖讓對方成為凝視焦點的瞬間裡，她的姐姐，兩道好看的眉毛淡淡挑起，笑著拍疼她的手臂：「呀康澀琪，妳在看什麼？我的臉上有東西嗎？」裴柱現總是這樣對她說。

好像她的疑惑與喜歡都是笑話，因為她是小孩，就連許久之前在簽名會上情不自禁的讚美，也被當成幼稚發言處理。

姐姐今天很漂亮。

呀什麼啊——康澀琪，妳發燒了嗎？怎麼突然這樣說？

她的姐姐把她當成小孩來愛，她卻無時無刻都在思考著戀人的定義，她的不解隨著日漸繁忙的工作日程而暫時擱置，直到她們相偕前往那座古老的城市。

建於西元十六世紀的城市，海拔五百多公尺，氣候乾燥，南半球的夏季時分。

她的姐姐卻因為一件不夠厚實的衣服，讓叨念綿延整個航程。航程不是一個半小時，也不是三個小時，不是一兩部電影就能消磨的時間，她的姐姐，眉心總是淺淺擰著，不論睡眠或者清醒。裴柱現說話的音量並不很大，尤其在轟鳴的機艙裡，她看著姐姐帶著睡痕的面容偶爾因為語調而起伏著，像一顆帶著完美皺褶的包子。

有那麼一瞬間，康澀琪忽然覺得，就算不知道裴柱現有多喜歡自己也沒關係，她喜歡她，這就夠了。她緊握住裴柱現的手心，涼涼的，帶著護手霜的香氣，她的手指磕到對方指間突起的戒指，她醒了過來，並確信自己不甘心只當個小孩。

她對裴柱現說，柱現姐姐，我已經不是小孩了。

裴柱現揉揉眼睛，睡意纏繞思緒，幾秒鐘後才終於回過神來。

據說在空中因為乾燥與低壓，會使得味覺變得遲鈍，因而康澀琪沒能領略裴柱現笑意裡的甜，只為她一個人客製的那一種。

在愛情裡面，她不僅時常喑啞，又因為一趟飛行成為不再靈敏的笨蛋小熊，最後康澀琪只能要來一點酒，好為她的思緒得以正常運行，然後對著裴柱現說：「姐姐妳看，是天空。」

她的姐姐卻只是瞇起眼，打了一個哈欠，隨後靠著她的肩膀，理由是因為長時間飛行容易把天空看膩。

她經常在困惑地當下沿著裴柱現的側臉發呆，思維漸漸暈散，此後只剩下裴柱現一個人圍困她的腦海，她以為她已經足夠理解裴柱現，沒想到連天空這道送分題也面臨危機。

也許她知道的真的太少，也許只要她長大，就能擁有探問的權利。康澀琪其實一知半解，卻終於在古老的夜晚裡為自己擬下成人後的第一份草稿。

她在一個不經意的玩笑之後，將裴柱現圈進懷裡，不為了抵禦煙花炸裂的聲響，不為了更多的其他。

她藉由一次擁抱獲得主導，感受到裴柱現的身體略微緊繃，語無倫次的詢問像是失速的訊號——呀康澀琪，妳到底在做什麼？

康澀琪的吻，是那座乾燥城市裡的第一場驟雨，落在裴柱現細白的頸間。雨點很淺，她讓佔有成為一件溫柔的事情，畢竟她的姐姐是隻容易受驚的兔子，她不願聲張，可惜一切都來不及了，當她凝視著裴柱現的眼睛。

裴柱現的眼睛紅紅的，傾塌前的預警。裴柱現曾在一則專訪裡談到，希望以後可以遇到一個讓她放鬆做自己的人，康澀琪始終記在心上，並以此為目標。她的指腹輕緩游移，在酥麻的震顫中，她感受到裴柱現漸漸放鬆下來。有時她也會透過粉絲們的鏡頭觀察她的姐姐，總是那麼嬌小，容易走丟的模樣，尤其是在陌生的城市，因此，沒有比她的懷抱更安全的地方了。她於是吻得小心，生怕裴柱現從懷抱裡逃走，即便裴柱現並不會這麼做。她卻仍在中途不經意留下幾抹吻痕，淡粉色痕跡，恍若某種宣示——她要裴柱現只屬於她一個人。

這樣的要求會太過分嗎？她不知道。但裴柱現也吻她，帶著幾許倦意，吻先是落在額頭，然後是眼角，柔軟的呼吸撫摸著她，她很喜歡，而她說不出口，只好用更多的吻回應著。

說不出的那些喜歡，最終都在肌膚相抵的時刻裡成為隱喻。

關於那個晚上，康澀琪能記得的其實很少，她甚至遺漏了一個至關重要的細節，像弄丟最後一個拼圖碎片。

她們通常會在舞蹈中實踐親密的意義，幾年前始於兩張椅子的雙人舞蹈，如同兩座遙遙相望的孤島，最終因著不可抗力的原因有了短暫的交會，她們十指交握，在節奏裡時而依偎、時而遠離，像兩個本該陌路的靈魂被同一根懸線吊著，是晃動影像中互為光影的木偶。康澀琪曾經以為，那會是她們之間最親暱的距離，直到她長大成人，在愛慾的引導下，她讓裴柱現成為身體裡的一部份。

在那個瞬間裡，喜歡兩個字已然無法構成清晰的字句，她聽見裴柱現緊抿的低吟混合著濕熱的空氣溢散開來。

「柱現姐姐——」

「嗯？」

康澀琪好像又想到了什麼，關於朋友的建議，關於愛情應該要是場遊戲。進入的那一方等同於勝者嗎？可她的姐姐是遊戲王者，她的姐姐輸不得，怎麼辦？她顯然搞不清楚這箇中的邏輯關係，她和裴柱現享有著同樣炙熱的溫度，那溫度自肌膚深處將她們緊緊包圍。

「請問……請問妳會不會覺得妳輸了？我是說……因為我對妳……我對妳這樣。」

愛情菜鳥康澀琪，不明白很多事情都有前提，譬如比輸贏更早的，其實是對方的默許。如果不是裴柱現願意，康澀琪哪裡有靠近的權利。

康澀琪問得禮貌而唐突，在她身下的裴柱現卻忽地笑了起來，而後微微仰起下顎弧線，在康澀琪頰邊留下一個吻，像是在說：晚安，我知道妳長大了，但妳仍是我心裡的小孩。

但康澀琪太熱了，她思緒紊亂，也許這就是親密結合後的後遺，她不置可否。

那一晚的康澀琪似乎沒能得到任何答案，從輸贏到裴柱現喜歡她的程度。凌晨時分，月光自窗簾間的縫隙滑落，裴柱現伏在她的懷裡睡著了，頸間赤裸的印記兀自帶著微紅色澤。

她沒有答案，然而答案好像也不是那麼重要的一件事情，又或者裴柱現其實說了，但她忘記了。

＊

再後來她們回國參加頒獎典禮，又在幾天後搭乘飛機前往異地舉辦演唱會，周折往返之間，裴柱現身上的吻痕褪了大半。而工作繁忙，裴柱現似乎沒有留給康澀琪提問的時間，她們很忙，差點忙到讓彼此成為單純的同事關係。一直到放假前一天，成員們陸續返家，只剩下康澀琪一個人，等待兄長與父母結束一趟短期旅程再會合，她不用太早回家。

晚上十點半，她從便利店帶回幾包零食和幾瓶飲料，打算用來度過漫漫長夜。她拎著袋子打開房門，發現一個全身雪白的女人坐在她雪白的床上，她差點將袋子當成兇器進行一次正當防衛。

「澀琪啊，去哪了？」

裴柱現清冷的嗓音沿著落地燈盪開，率先解除危機，像慌亂中的一道光。她的姐姐，腦袋瓜上搭著一條毛巾，露出半截未乾的髮尾，就坐在她的床沿。

「柱現姐姐？妳不是回家了嗎？」

「跟父母說好了，晚一天再回去。」

康澀琪哦了一聲，低頭望著袋子裡的雙份零食，「這樣啊……可是姐姐妳怎麼在我房間？」

「我房間漏水了。」

「妳房間怎麼會有水？」

「從窗邊漏進來的。」

「哦——那我幫妳看看吧。」

「不用了澀琪，過來。」

裴柱現說，澀琪，過來。

康澀琪竟真的過去了，房間不大，明明是那麼熟悉的空間，她卻差一點又將架子撞了下來，她慌張地坐到裴柱現身邊，看見對方抬起無辜的手指，一道淺淺血痕。

「幫我擦乾頭髮吧，我洗澡的時候劃傷了。」

康澀琪說好，我等等順便幫姐姐擦藥，手裡的零食和飲料從排行榜上迅速退位，只讓裴柱現一個人獨佔一位。

她不知道這是怎麼一回事，假期的第一天竟從幫裴柱現擦乾頭髮開始。

她歪過頭，指間偶爾穿過毛巾深入柔軟髮叢，她的指腹仍被斷片般的回憶附著，她雙頰一熱，發現裴柱現的食指正沿著她舉起的手臂勾勒線條，「姐姐，怎麼了嗎？」

「妳剛剛去哪了？」

「肚子餓了，去便利店了。那姐姐呢，傍晚的時候不是出門了嗎？怎麼突然想到要晚一天回去？」

她聽見裴柱現嘆了一口氣，嘆息夾雜著霧濕的水氣，「看來妳真的什麼都不知道啊澀琪，這樣可不行……」

她原想反駁裴柱現，她知道的，她知道裴柱現原定在今天傍晚返回大邱，期間將和家人出遊，也會和許久未見的朋友聚會，她一直都在她心上，她怎麼會不知道？

她的手腕成了裴柱現勾勒的終點，遂被小巧的掌心輕輕扣住，康澀琪停下動作，聽見裴柱現又說：「妳之前問的問題，還需要答案嗎？在聖地牙哥的時候——」

聖地牙哥，那座城市再不是朦朧的代稱，古老的聖地牙哥，她讓愛情與身體對話的地方。康澀琪下意識嚥了口唾沫，她嗯了一聲，手腕染上裴柱現慣用的護手霜香氣。

除了裴柱現打算在新春假期返回大邱之外，她還知道裴柱現曾在小學時擔任過播音員，深諳聲音的魔法。

她的姐姐說了什麼嗎？裴柱現語句裡的勝負欲讓她歷經一次短暫的耳鳴，她其實聽不太清楚，可能是太近了，毛巾在裴柱現轉頭的瞬間掠過她的鼻尖，有點癢，卻不及對方聲音在夜裡激起的細小毛邊。

「聽好了康澀琪，我沒有輸，我再說一次，我沒有輸，只是……」

時間像在裴柱現刻意留白的停頓中靜止了，康澀琪微張著嘴，反應不及，熱氣入侵耳畔，她只能束手就擒。

「只是在妳這裡，偶爾不贏，也沒什麼關係。」

裴柱現說得很輕，像羽毛，撩撥著康澀琪不夠順暢的呼吸。那是第一次，康澀琪覺得她的房間通風不良，她看見裴柱現雙頰邊隱約的潮紅，只好又吞下一口唾沫，每一個咬字都踉蹌，她說：「姐姐……我還是幫妳把頭髮擦得再乾一些，不然妳會犯頭疼的。」

裴柱現到底有多喜歡她？答案在新年前夕宛如神諭，降臨在她通風其實十分良好的房間裡。

只是在妳這裡，偶爾不贏，也沒什麼關係——

她急切地擰著毛巾，小心翼翼地汲取多餘水分，然後在她順勢捧起髮絲的瞬間，她發現裴柱現的後頸有殘存的吻痕，她呼吸一滯，只能舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇。

房間通風是真的不夠好吧，她想。

The End.


	3. Melody and Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Westlife - I Lay My Love on You

【seulrene】Melody and Harmony

裴柱現在降落前的十分鐘醒了過來，首爾時間下午三點、地面氣溫攝氏九度、降雨機率百分之二十，想念康澀琪的程度，粗估已達百分之百。

窗外雲層恍惚，細碎的城市在震耳的引擎聲響中緩緩浮現，直到這一刻，裴柱現才意識到自己終於從那場流動的盛宴中徹底離席。

她將在幾分鐘後偕同她的思念重新登入這座城市。

裴柱現一邊揉著眼睛一邊拿出手機，指尖準備先行迫降在手機標示裡的那架小飛機上，卻被經紀人姐姐率先阻止：「還沒落地呢，別急。」

飛機還沒落地，高度正在下降，她的心未經塔台允許便擅自回家。裴柱現只好乾笑著又把眼睛揉到發紅，低聲說了句對不起，嗓音和她本人明顯都還沒醒過來。

她想她了。

離開宿舍的那一天，穿著睡衣的康澀琪正好也在整理行李，水藍色行李箱在床邊艱難地攤平。康澀琪說，跟朋友約好要去鄰國遊玩，那裡和首爾沒有時差，氣候也很舒適，看過天氣預報了，並不會下雨。

「我會先比姐姐早幾天回來的。」

還戴著兔子髮帶的康澀琪不忘補充道，一對大耳朵晃啊晃，惹得裴柱現忍俊不禁道：「怎麼不多玩幾天？和朋友也很久沒見面了吧？」

「因為想學開車，已經報名駕訓班了，時間也已經訂好了……」康澀琪說著說著又低下頭，連帶頭上的大耳朵也跟著低垂，像把它當成情緒的外接天線。

裴柱現的注意力被康澀琪頭上的兔子耳朵抓走了，一如幾星期前被康澀琪扔在舞台上的髮片，她點點頭，笑著說：「那好，妳自己小心，我先出門了。」

她轉過身，花了很長時間才終於穿出合適角度的品牌外套，在下一秒被康澀琪的擁抱撞歪了，肩線再次傾斜，她該為此抗議，然而她卻沒有聲音。她只是靜靜地聽著康澀琪的呼吸變得紊亂，明明從床邊到門口，不過是幾步路的距離。

「我話還沒說完。」

「怎麼了？」

「因為我想等妳回家。」

康澀琪的呼吸滾燙而黏人，緊貼著裴柱現，好像她們很久沒有各自坐擁兩個時區，因而此後的每一吋想念都得跋山涉水。

索性任由那件寬大的品牌外套暫時歪斜，她在康澀琪的懷裡，頸窩處的肌膚因為對方的呼息而略略發癢。裴柱現不禁要想，其實是因為她們待在一起太久了，從十年前的老舊練習室一路走向今天，從陪伴到愛戀。再然後，一切情感都和飛行時的厚重雲層一樣沒有邊界，飛行雷達上只能辨別康澀琪所在的方向，她沒有多想，默認目的地，不再更改目標。

「雖然說我還會去一趟美容室，但妳也不該這樣弄亂我的衣服。」裴柱現微微別過頭，嗓音溫軟，聽不出任何責備。

「姐姐。」

她聽見康澀琪把音節擠壓揉捏，像剛發酵完成的麵團，雪白鬆軟，讓她想起許多年前，康澀琪的聲帶快要復原的那一陣子也是這樣的，是她生命裡遭遇過的，最柔軟的箝制。她每每被康澀琪的叫喚困在原地，並且荒謬地想著，要是可以一起出道，她就待在康澀琪身邊，哪裡也不去。

「嗯？」

「我那天問妳的問題，妳還沒回答我。」睡衣上的居家氣味恣意地入侵，在裴柱現的外套裡留下佔有的痕跡，不久之前才喊著自己已經長大的康澀琪，此刻又變回耍賴的小孩。

裴柱現哦了一聲，手肘輕輕推了康澀琪一下：「妳問了好幾年了，我也提示過妳，是妳一直想不出答案，妳不能說是我沒回答妳。澀琪，其實我什麼都說了。」

康澀琪愣在原地拚命地思索，沒有答案，等待她的只有腦海裡如同電腦網頁的錯誤資訊：404 not found。以致於她險些來不及記住那個過淺的吻，太淺了，淺到她必須日夜惦念，將吻與膠捲相機裡的底片一同重複曝光，一次、兩次、三次……刻印無數殘影，誤以為這樣就能找到答案。

關於那張以樂譜為底的卡片，是康澀琪至此尚未參透的謎題，沒有之一。

許多年前的夜裡，裴柱現將「卡片」交到康澀琪手上，其實就只是一張樂譜，康澀琪沒有細看，只注意到樂譜邊角翻摺，紙質薄弱，寫在背面的字跡像是和另外一面的音符背靠著背，如同不曾彩排過的旋律與和聲。

那是一枚裸露的秘密，沒有加裝任何防護鎖，秘密只是裴柱現用來等待康澀琪長大成人的微弱定義。她把那張樂譜當成秘密，就不會讓自己等得太焦急。

彼時她在練習室的角落裡尋找一塊沒有被汗水與灰塵浸染過的地板，她的手肘在練習過後經常感到痠痛，抵在地板上的時候卻沒有任何感覺，她太專心了，一筆一畫地寫著，在書寫的同時也將心思藏進時光膠囊裡。

「我會努力以更好的姿態成為妳的姐姐。」裴柱現是這樣落筆的。

她記得康澀琪收到卡片以後撇撇嘴角，啞著嗓說了一句謝謝又不禁嚷道：「姐姐妳怎麼把樂譜當成卡片寫呢，感覺很容易就會弄壞。」

「所以妳要收好，康澀琪，妳一定要收好。」裴柱現叮嚀著。

那時候她們已經一起練習了很久，即便她們因為長時間練習，而經常忘記留意日與夜的輪替，但日夜尚有輪替，可她們的身邊卻只有彼此。因此裴柱現到現在都不明白，為什麼當所有人都在稱讚她的容貌，她卻只願意將康澀琪一個人的讚美當成禮物收進心底深處——柱現姐姐真的很漂亮。

康澀琪的語言總是誠懇而清澈，佐以歲月的沉澱，這和一時半刻擠出來的寒暄明顯不同。裴柱現並不知道。

那張卡片被康澀琪收進專屬的盒子裡，和其他卡片的紙張氣味交雜在一起，成為當中質地最脆弱的一份心意，不管時間繞著季節走了多少圈，康澀琪永遠把那張卡片放在最上面，一個最接近此刻的地方，那裡不容易損毀。

「姐姐為什麼要用樂譜當成卡片？是因為著急嗎？還是因為……那時候的妳其實根本忘記了，才臨時拿一張樂譜充當卡片？」

裴柱現曾經幻想她的小孩能在未來的某一天裡忽然開竅，像被閃電打中了腦袋以後精通八種語言，或者被蜘蛛咬了一口就能飛天遁地，但是沒有。將近十年後的某個夜裡，她們的氣息如浪，在康澀琪的單人床上不讓彼此靠岸，她們不再利用兩張椅子作為牽引，她們越過一切物象抵達默契的根源，只需要感受彼此的身體。

問題來得突然，裴柱現抬頭望了康澀琪一眼，指尖沿著對方的鎖骨繞了幾圈：「妳還沒發現嗎？」

「發現什麼？」

「妳想要的答案。」

「姐姐，如果我已經發現了，這問題就不會存在了。」

「那妳為什麼不發現？」

「妳為什麼不直接告訴我？」

「我以為妳那時候已經知道了。」

「什麼時候？」

「視頻錄製的那一天，妳不是還盯著看了一下嗎？」

「就因為正在錄製，我不能看太久，萬一被大家知道了怎麼辦？」

「妳害怕被大家知道？」

「姐姐，我不是因為害怕才這樣的。」

康澀琪的擁抱總是很淺，不管在台上，或者是這張逼仄而柔軟的單人床。裴柱現被摟進一個隨時可以逃脫的懷抱裡，然她哪裡也不想去，軟下嗓音問康澀琪：「那不然呢？」

「因為我不想讓其他人先知道答案，不管是問題還是答案，都只能屬於我一個人。」

康澀琪說得誠懇，額頭卻在下一秒被裴柱現輕輕彈了一下。

「都只屬於妳一個人了，妳還沒發現？康澀琪，難道要等到我八十歲的時候妳才會想出答案嗎？」

到底為什麼要用樂譜的背面寫下那些文字？

裴柱現陡然揚起的語調還殘留著情慾的餘韻，尾音綿軟，不具任何震懾力。她翻身，逕直趴在康澀琪胸前，指尖轉移陣地，讓熱氣停留在康澀琪的下顎弧線，她接著說：「這樣好了，接下來我會去法國工作幾天，在我離開的這段日子裡，妳要趕快找到答案，我不管妳用什麼方法，總之等我回來，妳就得把答案想出來。妳拖太久了，康澀琪——」

「姐姐，該不會得把這張樂譜用火烤一遍或者放進水裡吧？」康澀琪笑彎了眼，臉頰被裴柱現的髮絲撓得發癢，這讓她在昏黃的光暈裡像顆熟透的蘋果。

裴柱現其實很累了，她撐起疲倦的身體，越過康澀琪，伸手拉扯落地燈旁的開關線，開關接線伸長，然後退回原點，連同最後一絲光亮。

不滅的只有無垠的黑暗，迅速在有限的空間裡擴張，攫獲裴柱現明顯不穩的呼吸：「電視劇看太多了妳，好了睡吧，我累了，反正這件事情妳自己記好就好，要是到最後真的找不出答案，那就算了。」

康澀琪於是信誓旦旦地回應：「姐姐，我不會就這樣算了的，我會找到答案的。」

裴柱現就著睡意，決定將誓言界定為這片闃寂中僅存的光源，而光源的光源則來自康澀琪。她打了一個哈欠，把自己深深地埋進康澀琪的被子裡，似在準備一個與兔子有關的夢境。

「姐姐。」

……

「姐姐，妳睡著了嗎？」

她的小孩在長大成人以後像是掌握了某種實權，又像是終於確信，自己對她的包容從無上限。莫名其妙的玩笑多了，她也不曾生氣。裴柱現掌心下意識扣住對方的手腕：「呀別問了，讓我睡覺。」

裴柱現就快要睡著了，然而康澀琪的耳語並不打算那麼快放過她，有意無意地撩撥她瀕臨睡夢邊緣的意識。

「其實我也有一個秘密，只是姐姐妳從沒問過。」

不成腔調的回應被睡意佔領，她的手心不知道什麼時候被反握住了，她也不掙扎，淡淡嗯了一聲，權當作回應。

「知道為什麼舞台上放煙花的時候我都要遮住妳的耳朵嗎？」

「妳不要再問我問題了，康澀琪，我想睡覺。」佯裝不耐地擰起眉，裴柱現其實不該說話的，她的控訴彷彿一推就倒。

「因為只要遮住姐姐的耳朵，我就可以偷偷說很多次喜歡，我喜歡妳，姐姐，我要跟妳在一起——」

康澀琪的聲音只要離得太近，就是陷阱，是一個鋪上雲朵的巨大坑洞，讓裴柱現一次又一次地踩空、墜落，然後安居。

她們不是一直都在一起嗎？

裴柱現還來不及回應就睡著了，扯過康澀琪的半床被子，把自己裹成一隻毛絨絨的大白兔。

＊

裴柱現夢見自己在凱旋門前面不停跳躍著，她確實是一隻毛絨絨的大白兔，手裡提著竹籃，裡面裝著許多血腸口味的馬卡龍。

她嚇得睜開眼，從倒時差的噩夢中醒來，把康澀琪的被子當成懸崖邊緣般死命抓著。

心有餘悸的視線尚未對焦，她只看見櫃子旁的那台黑膠唱片機似乎正在運轉，樂音緩緩流淌，比她渾沌的腦袋瓜還要來得流暢。

「姐姐妳不再多睡一下嗎？」康澀琪正巧推門進來，將包包放在化妝台前的椅子上問道。

裴柱現不知道康澀琪為什麼那麼喜歡在她意識不清的時候說話，多半還是需要她做出回應的問句，偏偏她一時半刻答不出來，把乾澀的眼睛眨了好幾遍，也只能發出欲睡的單音——嗯？妳說什麼？

「我說姐姐妳要不要再多睡一下？」康澀琪笑著摘下帽子，像是剛剛外出回來的模樣。

裴柱現當然也不會知道窗簾被康澀琪細心地拉上了，嚴絲合縫，只為她一人顛倒日夜。她點點頭，腦袋發脹，「我怎麼會睡在妳房間？」

「妳回來的時候太累了，行李全散在床上，沒有可以睡覺的地方，所以妳才會睡在我這裡。」康澀琪不疾不徐地說著，走到床邊後又開口：「音樂會不會太吵了？要不要幫妳關掉？」

每天起床以後康澀琪習慣放下黑膠唱盤機上的指針，轉動音軌，也開啟新的一天。裴柱現早已習慣康澀琪的習慣，當然也不僅限於這一項習慣而已。

她搖搖頭，「沒關係……」樂曲音量適中，溫柔地將裴柱現從睡意裡悄悄喚醒，她卻忽地瞠圓了眼睛看向康澀琪，正在脫外套的康澀琪也看向她。 

她們的對視彷彿兩個不同的時區正在遙遙相望，裴柱現的目光還留在巴黎的夜裡，而康澀琪已經帶著首爾的白日陽光回到房間，並且送給裴柱現一個明亮的笑容。

「姐姐，妳聽出來了？」像是有些迫不及待。

裴柱現不說話了，一頭倒進被窩裡，順便把聲音也悶了進去：「妳什麼時候發現的？」

「妳離開的第二天，我把樂譜翻過來唱了一遍。」康澀琪說。

裴柱現愣了很久，久得像是已經睡著，可是她沒有，她躲在被子裡把話說得昏沉：「妳早該這麼做了。」

窗簾被風吹掀一角，陽光跌進床沿，裴柱現瞇著眼，聞到空氣裡乾燥的香甜，並聽見康澀琪說：「姐姐，所以那時候，妳就已經喜歡我了嗎？」

康澀琪的問句在顛倒的時差中輕微失真，裴柱現揉揉耳朵，想要假裝沒聽見，她的小孩卻已經坐到床邊，隨著黑膠唱盤哼起歌來：

Just a smile and the rain is gone  
Can hardly believe it   
There's an angel standing next to me  
Reaching for my heart  
……

千禧年發行的暢銷金曲，曾短暫出現在裴柱現位於大邱的老家，她聽了幾次，並在幾年後將這首歌當成月末評選時的演唱歌曲。樂譜的A面是心意與期許，B面則是隱喻。

在康澀琪發現以前，那張樂譜只會是單調的旋律，裴柱現是這麼想的。時間於是帶著她們走了很長一段路，裸露的秘密褪下外殼，此刻她將迎來最重要的和聲，睡意卻緊抓著她的睏倦不放。 

「康澀琪，妳別唱了，我要睡覺。」

「可是姐姐，這不是妳要我找的答案嗎？」

「我只是希望妳發現，沒有要妳唱出來。」裴柱現嗓音黏糊，就快要睡著，為了不讓自己錯過更多，她選擇從被子裡探出頭來，然後撞上康澀琪的手臂。

康澀琪真的不唱了，她捂著手臂，再把問題問了一遍：「所以姐姐從那時候就開始喜歡我了嗎？」

康澀琪的問題反覆摩娑著裴柱現的倦意，讓她暫時沒那麼想睡了，但也不算醒得徹底。她飛快地在康澀琪的臉頰邊吻了一下，比離別前的那一次還要淺，淺得很戲謔，像一次無聲的埋怨。

康澀琪似乎也不是太介意，她把裴柱現摟進懷裡，耳語沿著裴柱現的睡意蜿蜒：「姐姐妳累的話就睡吧，晚一點我們再一起出門吃飯吧。」

裴柱現瞪了康澀琪一眼：「可我現在睡不著了。」

康澀琪咧嘴笑開：「那我就把這首歌重新唱一次給妳聽，也許妳聽一聽就能入睡。」

裴柱現不信，接著失足摔入夢裡，她看見雲層像是被棉花糖機器捲過一樣，最終成為幾句帶著甜味的歌詞：

I lay my love on you  
It’s all I wanna do

又像是聽見康澀琪的歌聲，繞過多年前的崎嶇，只為了來到她身邊，像翻山越嶺的和聲只為遇見唯一一道旋律，如同命運。

The End.


	4. 親愛的手肘

【seulrene】親愛的手肘

康澀琪被裴柱現輕聲叫醒的時候，窗外漆黑一片。她迅速地醒了過來，不知道自己的意識裡已經被植入一套喚醒程序，密碼只有裴柱現一個人知道。她渾然未覺，因此醒得毫無怨尤，沒有一場夢值得她留戀，當她的姐姐就在身邊。

她揉揉眼睛，咕噥一聲：「嗯？姐姐怎麼了？」

「康澀琪妳睡著了嗎？」裴柱現低聲問道。

很多時候裴柱現的詢問只是一種變向的指令，問題本身其實並不重要，康澀琪接收到了。她從毛絨絨的被子裡探出半顆圓圓的腦袋瓜，眼睛瞇成一線，嚷道：「姐姐，今天沒有行程……我想再多睡一下……」

話說得軟綿綿的，如果不仔細聽，只會覺得那是一團黏糊的細碎夢話。裴柱現輕扯康澀琪的睡衣袖口，說：「中庭的鞦韆修好了，我們現在去吧。」

「現在？」

「現在。」

不久之前在一次演唱會上，康澀琪瞥見一個牌子寫著要跟她結婚，她來不及看得更清楚，下一秒馬上被一雙柔軟的掌心緊緊扣住衣角。她的姐姐裴柱現在那個晚上對她說，小孩子是不可以隨便亂結婚的，所以我把妳帶走了。而她如此回應：「姐姐，不管如何，我是一定會跟妳走的……」

裴柱現的聲音是無藥可解的魔法，明顯還不夠清醒的康澀琪確信著，她勾了勾嘴角，無聲地笑了起來。她甚至開始想像裴柱現揮動著一根紅蘿蔔形狀的魔杖，她的姐姐也許就是魔法界有名的兔子巫師——我是一定會跟妳走的。

「呀康澀琪妳笑什麼？反悔了嗎？之前不是說好等鞦韆修好就要一起去的嗎？」裴柱現又戳了戳康澀琪。

她的姐姐從練習生時期就喜歡盪鞦韆，據說只要盪得夠高，就能在這座城市中找到離星星最近的座標。康澀琪努力睜開眼睛，她又想：雖然時間可能還有點早，也許已經看不見星星了，但是沒有關係。

她反握住裴柱現的手心，像隻剛被喚醒沒多久的小動物，確認領地歸屬是最重要的事情，她於是挨向獵物，在輕嗅與撫觸的指引下將自己舒展開來，然而最終卻只是貪戀地任由溫燙呼息落在對方微涼的頸間，「姐姐……」這是最後一道程序，來自於一隻心滿意足的貓科動物，從半醒的喉間吐出一些用來表達喜歡的音節。

裴柱現望著康澀琪壓出睡痕的臉，伸手捏了捏：「妳要是真的還想睡我就不勉強妳了。」

康澀琪搖搖頭，她嗯了一聲說姐姐，那妳等我一下。

「我去客廳等妳。」

「嗯。」

康澀琪伸了個懶腰，看見牆上的時鐘揭示著窗外一片漆黑的原因。並不是清晨，原來她還沒勾勒夢境的雛型就被叫醒，現在是她入睡不到兩個小時後的凌晨，康澀琪歪過頭愣了好久，每一根分岔且散亂的髮絲都像要彎成問號的形狀。

＊

團體活動回歸在即，其他成員們都睡了。康澀琪在凌晨三點鐘被裴柱現輕輕勾住手臂，廊道間的緊急逃生燈閃著綠色的光芒，她沒來由地壓低音量說了一句：「姐姐，妳看那個燈像不像極光。」

裴柱現擰擰眉心，也不回話，只是用手肘推了一下康澀琪，意思等同於：快點按電梯吧，我想下樓盪鞦韆。

裴柱現明明什麼也沒說，但康澀琪就是懂了。她按下電梯按鈕，又被裴柱現的手肘撞了一下：「姐姐，怎麼了？」

「我們要下樓，妳怎麼按了上樓的按鍵？」裴柱現問道。

康澀琪哦了一聲，答得理直氣壯：「因為我想請電梯上來。」

電梯從一樓緩慢向上攀爬，隱約能聽見移動時的聲音。裴柱現被康澀琪的邏輯暫時凝結了，她的眉心擰出無數疑惑，最後悄無聲息地成為凌晨時分裡的理所當然。直到電梯抵達面前，她才默默挑起眉碎念了一句：「康澀琪妳到底在想什麼啊……」

康澀琪嘿嘿笑了笑，帶著裴柱現走進電梯，她按下按鈕，電梯門歷經兩次開闔，將她們暫時鎖進一個無限複製著彼此身影的盒子裡。康澀琪看著鏡子裡的裴柱現由近到遠，不斷延伸、不斷拉遠，映照著時間的軌跡。

鏡子裡的裴柱現打了一個哈欠，康澀琪想伸手遮住，卻遮不住睡意蔓延：「姐姐明明也很想睡不是嗎？為什麼這麼堅持？」

裴柱現瞠著一雙發紅的眼睛，眨眨眼，眼角遺落幾顆細碎的星星，被康澀琪的袖子輕輕揩去。她的回答摻混在未完的哈欠中，顯得有些模糊不清：「之前我們太忙了，也沒時間去樓下玩，後來也不知道怎麼就壞了，現在好不容易修好了，我想把握時間再去玩一次，而且我們也很久沒有一起玩了。」

還來不及回答，電梯門緩緩敞開，夜色傾瀉。裴柱現的眼底有剔透的光，康澀琪偷偷地想，這將會是這個夜裡唯一用來引路的星星。她被裴柱現勾緊了手臂，沒有縫隙。

康澀琪點點頭，壓在她手臂上的重量一下子被抽空了。她的姐姐向來擅長為她倒轉時間，譬如凌晨三點鐘的這一抹背影，落進沒有路燈照明的黑暗，月光嵌在另外一棟大樓的邊角。也許她們只是回到了十年前的某一天，她們還沒有出道，身旁只有彼此。那沒有太多的錢，最奢侈的享受是練習完後的月光與鞦韆，偶爾還有一支紅豆冰棒。

她真的長大了嗎？時間軸錯亂的時候她總是這樣問著自己。

「康澀琪，妳好慢——」裴柱現縮在康澀琪的某件寬大外套裡，坐在嶄新的鞦韆上朝著她揮手。

凌晨三點鐘，康澀琪是一顆從銀河裡脫隊的星星，就落在裴柱現身後。她的雙手從外套袖口裡伸了出來，掌心被夜風刮得冰涼，她作勢搓了搓手，將熱度分享給裴柱現的後背。

她聽見裴柱現說，「妳準備好了記得告訴我，不要突然推我。」

康澀琪說了一聲好。

「呀康澀琪，鞦韆是用聲控的嗎？只要說好就會自己往前飛嗎？妳當然得……呀！」

她們曾經在老舊的練習室裡反覆跳著一支雙人舞蹈，像重逢的光影，離不開彼此，又總隔著一段適當的距離。在那之後，康澀琪開始在心底記憶著屬於裴柱現的節奏，她的姐姐近乎慢板，因此經常被遺落在流動的人海裡，而她總能精準捕捉，不讓裴柱現落單，不讓任何一聲爆裂的煙火恣意打擾。

她比任何人都深知裴柱現的節奏，此時此刻不過是開了一個玩笑，將裴柱現送往月亮所在的地方。

裴柱現尖銳的嗓音被刻意壓低，沒驚動任何人，當然也包括這一夜的月光。一切都還是那麼安靜，連康澀琪的笑容自動設成靜音。康澀琪看著裴柱現緊抓住鞦韆旁的鐵鍊，迎著風，像是會在向後的瞬間讓時間跟著倒退，她的姐姐會成為一個小孩，無憂無慮，卸下重擔。

修好的鞦韆支架還帶著未乾的油漆氣味，略略刺鼻，卻沒能阻擋康澀琪辨認裴柱現的味道，她或許真的是一隻化為人形的貓科動物，為了生活方便，因而偽裝成遲鈍的樣子；又或者她只對裴柱現一個人敏感，當熟悉的味道沁入鼻尖，她下意識地張開雙手，是擁抱之前的後盾與緩衝。

鞦韆從高處回返地面，康澀琪發現裴柱現縮著肩膀，像是害怕著什麼。她的嗓音裡沒有任何一絲睡意，在月光下提前將裴柱現托住，她說姐姐，我會接住妳的。

我會接住妳的。

落地的時候裴柱現髮絲凌亂，她愣在康澀琪的懷抱裡，索性仰起頭，正好對上康澀琪低頭凝視的眼睛。

沒有路燈照明，視線裡有光年以外的月光，還有隔著幾公分距離的康澀琪。裴柱現抿抿嘴角，忽地開口問道：「妳還記得從前妳最害怕跟我有肢體上的接觸嗎？」

康澀琪點點頭，她說我當然記得了姐姐，那時候妳只要一碰我，我就變得渾身僵硬，好像喪屍一樣，連走路的姿勢也變得很奇怪。

「現在不怕了？」裴柱現倚向康澀琪，她交付自己全身的重量，連同眼底的一切柔軟。

康澀琪只是笑，指尖繞上裴柱現的髮梢轉了幾圈，尾音險些被風聲蓋過，但裴柱現還是聽見了，聽見康澀琪回答道：「現在很喜歡。」

身體是一切信號的來源，康澀琪深以為然。

「什麼時候開始喜歡的？」

「姐姐覺得呢？」

「從跳雙人舞的時候開始的？」

「不是的，姐姐，我想妳可能忘記了……」

裴柱現就這麼仰著頭，她看著康澀琪，如同望向生命中的解答。

＊

裴柱現可能已經忘記了，那支雙人舞的練習日程曾被推遲了整整一個星期。然而康澀琪什麼都記得，這件事情一直在她的心裡，成為一份與身體有關的秘密。那是一個下著大雪的晚上，很多人都回家了，只剩下她和裴柱現兩個人。

寬闊的鏡像複製著她們相似的疲憊。康澀琪走到音響邊問裴柱現要不要休息一下，裴柱現沒有聽見。

她們才剛被通知即將出演那支雙人舞，彼時裴柱現一句話也沒說，只緊緊握住康澀琪的手，握到幾乎發紅。康澀琪問裴柱現是不是很緊張，裴柱現低下頭說，嗓音微微顫抖，她說澀琪，我們要好好把握住這次的機會。

康澀琪笑著回答：「姐姐一直以來都做得很好，不要擔心，我們一定可以的。」

但裴柱現只是低著頭，她緊握的力道裡有一種粉身碎骨的姿態，那時候的康澀琪還不太明白。她輕輕從那股力量中掙脫出來，聳聳肩，對著裴柱現又說：「姐姐，妳太緊張了。」

那時候的裴柱現用手肘碰了她一下，「康澀琪，我們繼續練習吧。」

康澀琪來不及閃躲，只感覺到手臂上似乎被蹭上了一些濕潤的汗水，她擰擰眉，乖巧地走到角落按開音響。

她們被音樂與未來隔絕在當晚的大雪中，暗夜裡的白無從降落於她們的肩膀，她們的肩膀只能被汗水打濕，並且沒有歇停的時候。

很多事情是沒有辦法解釋的，比如說為什麼大家都走了，只剩下她和裴柱現還留在這裡，又或者裴柱現為什麼會在那個晚上突然扭傷腳踝，痛苦地跌坐在地。

她看不清裴柱現的表情，但鏡子裡有一抹蜷縮的身影，突兀地跌出節奏之外。康澀琪來不及按停音響，她想也沒想地跑向裴柱現，在丟出任何一個音節以前，她的手腕被裴柱現扣得很緊、很緊，像一個瀕死的人抓緊一塊浮木，也像一個流落荒島的人終於找到一顆可以傾訴的排球。

康澀琪突然說不出任何話了，她彎著身子看向她的姐姐，滿是汗水的臉上僅有眉心願意透露疼痛，再然後，就只剩下繃緊的下顎弧線。

她們被困進一個巨大的繭裡，先是這場大雪，接著是律動鮮明的舞曲，最後才是她們。康澀琪下意識吞了口唾沫，幾秒後她終於開口：「我去醫務室拿一點冰塊，姐姐妳等我，我馬上回來。」康澀琪扯開嗓，一邊替裴柱現鬆開鞋帶，她的手背被對方握出一片通紅，她是知道的，但她沒有躲。

那一夜新聞報導了首爾有多處道路因為大雪受了影響，康澀琪帶著一小袋冰塊跑回練習室，她氣喘吁吁，索性坐到裴柱現面前，晃著手裡的冰袋，「姐姐，用這個冰敷會舒服一點。」

「我把練習搞砸了。」

「沒有的，姐姐妳沒有搞砸。」

雪暫時不會停了，康澀琪卻在練習室裡被一場將落未落的雨淋濕了。她看著裴柱現，泛紅的眼眶裡停駐著不肯落下的淚水。她對裴柱現說，姐姐，我會陪著妳一起練習的，現在先別擔心這個了——

裴柱現點點頭，疼痛混合著冰涼佔據著她的知覺，她伸手想接過冰袋，掌心卻被一股熱源輕輕包覆。她被康澀琪握住手心，溫度柔軟，更像一次預期之外的回音。

裴柱現沒想過康澀琪會主動進行肢體接觸，她一陣怔然，聽見康澀琪輕聲說：「姐姐，讓我來吧。」

雪暫時不會停了，老舊練習室裡的第一場雨也終於有了著落。

那天晚上康澀琪給媽媽打了一通電話，大意是因為雪下得太大了，裴柱現的腳因為扭傷行動也不方便，所以要去裴柱現住的練習生宿舍住一晚，剛好有空的床位，畢竟之前才又剛走了幾個人。

「妳們自己小心就是了，要注意安全。」

「知道了，媽。」

＊

康澀琪看過一些逗趣的電影，比如說一個人有一天突然被閃電打到以後就變小了，或者被球砸到以後就進入一個奇幻的時空，好像人總會因為一些插曲而出現變化。之於她，或許是因為那一場大雪，又或者是裴柱現腳踝的傷，她不想深究了，但她還記得，回宿舍的路上她主動伸手環住裴柱現的腰，兩個人裹在厚重的羽絨外套裡，像兩隻迷路的企鵝。

迷路的企鵝最終雙雙回到宿舍，她們聽著窗外風聲呼嘯，敲擊著脆弱的窗框。

「姐姐，我可以睡哪一張床？」

坐在玄關地板的裴柱現艱難地脫下球鞋，她伸手指向角落的房間：「最裡面那張。」

「好的，那姐姐妳能順便借我一套衣服嗎？」

「裡面那張床旁邊有個衣櫃，自己拿。」

「好的。」

康澀琪很乖，她聽從裴柱現的一切指示，最後發現她必須得和裴柱現睡在同一張床上，理由是外頭風聲太大，她的姐姐會害怕。多年以後當康澀琪再次回想，她想也許風雪與腫脹的腳踝都只是裴柱現的同謀。主謀裴柱現在當晚用手肘推了推她，嗓音軟綿，形同雪夜裡無從拒絕的招引：「睡過來一點呀康澀琪，妳都要掉下去了……」

「姐姐……」

「康澀琪，過來。」

「好。」

＊

首爾已經很久沒下過那麼大的一場雪了。

康澀琪在回憶的最後這樣感嘆著。

「後來姐姐妳休養了一個星期，還總讓我陪著妳去公司旁邊的公園盪鞦韆。」

「這我記得，妳一開始也不太敢推得太大力，是後來有一次我重心不穩，妳抱住我，然後……」裴柱現閉起眼睛，她的脖子因為仰頭的關係有些發痠了。她正準備挺直身體，乾澀的唇瓣卻迎來了一個吻，如同迎來一枚墜落的流星。流星輕輕劃過，而她來不及許下任何願望。

「姐姐。」

「嗯？」

「現在回想冬天的事情是不是有點奇怪？而且夏天就快要來了。」

裴柱現還陷在過輕的親吻裡，試圖抓住最後一抹餘溫。她舔舔嘴角，低聲沿著康澀琪話語的軌跡呢喃著：「嗯，夏天就快要來了。」

夏天就快要來了，春天末尾的鞦韆旁還能聽見幾聲細碎的蟲鳴。她們誰也沒有再把話接著說下去，直到裴柱現的手肘又一次推向康澀琪，幾乎不帶任何力度，但康澀琪就是知道。

康澀琪點點頭，隨後伸出手心。她的手心是溫暖的、且擅於被另外一抹溫度緊貼的。她對裴柱現說：「那我們回家吧，姐姐。」

The End.


End file.
